Love grows within
by hflores74
Summary: Kazuya Aoi only had his sister for support, but meeting some of her fellow academy students. He would find something that would become very precious to him, and also cause him a few troubles in his life, he would find love in the most unorthodox of places, his sister's friend Kim Yumi. Can a teacher remain fair and impartial when her student is the man she loves?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

I welcome all suggestions.

The life of Kazuya Aoi could be called many things, but simple was not one of them. For as long as he could remember his entire family consisted if hinself, his sister and a grandfather he was supposed to have, but never met. Every day was the same thing, wake up eat breakfast, then onto sword practice with his assigned trainer. The guy made most marine drill instructors look like the most kind and considerate people ever. If he didn't know any better he would believe his trainer was trying to kill him.

The man was a tall muscular looking guy, six foot, and with muscles that would make most pro wrestlers green with envy. His face and arms had so many scars that it looked like someone built him from spare parts, that was why Kazuya gave him the affectionate nickname of Franky. But you would never hear him call him that. The training was severe, weights and the the many katas with all those different swords, his favorite was still the katana.

After sword practice, or what Kazuya called the drills that made the devil cry. He spent time with his sister, Kazuha was the only person that truly knew what her brothers life was like. They were your typical brother and sister, with her teasing him, and him doing the same to her. She was the one that managed to get him a to build his own computer. Ever since he finished it he began studying everything and anything he could think of, which was impressive specially since he was only eight years old.

When he finally reached his tenth birthday, you would think that their was going to be a party, and his sister would bake him a cake. You know one if those happy occasions. But not for Kazuya because he was told that his sister was going to spend most of her time if not most of the year in a school called West Genetics. His sister like hinself had been born with the DNA if humanities worst enemy, the interdimensional invaders known as the Nova.

Kazuya concentrated every moment of the day to do one thing, to train. Franky even joked that it was about time he got serious about something. His training was the only thing that kept him from crying, he truly missed his sister something awful. But living like that made his time seem to go a little faster, the only times he was happy was when his sister would come home for summer break. It was during the second year since his sister started studying that he met some if his sister's friends. Elize was always up for a fun game, Kim could talk to Kazuya for hours since he had so many topics to talk about.

Elize made fun of Kim, telling her that she wished that she too would find a boyfriend as cute as Kazuya. She never once contradicted her on that. His sister had a guy with him, which he called her limiter, Kazuya was not stupid or blind, he called him his sister's lover. At first the two would argue about every little thing, much to Kazuha's discomfort, but as time passed she realized this was part of the weird ritual called male bounding. Kim was often seen talking with Kazuya aboyt what life would be like if he was her limiter. "Nice idea, but you know as well as I do, they will never accept me into West Genetics at my age."

Kim laughed and told him that us why she told him to imagine it. "I guy as talented and sweet like you, I would make you my limiter as soon as possible, you are going to have a horde of Pandora trying to claim you as theirs." This made him seriously think what life would be like if he could be her limiter. Elize often joked that the reason Kim could not find a limiter was because of her crush on Kazuya. This made Kazuya pretty angry and using his practice sword he challenge Elize to a duel, which if course he lost.

Elize looked pretty happy about winning. Kim knew better, she did not win at all. He let her win, Kim guessed he did it as a confidence boost. "Kazu come on be tell me the truth, you let her win didn't you?" He told her it would maker have to deal with a depressed classmate, and he didn't want her to have to suffer that. That single comment made her do something she would always be teased for, and would never forget it, she kissed him on his right cheek.

Kazuha was not without worries of her own, having watched that kiss she began thinking some rather strange things that she found that she needed to find out. It looked like her classmate and her brother were going down an all to familiar path. The next time they returned to West Genetics, she got her in a nice isolated place. "OK, Kim what's the deal with you and my brother? Don't tell me what Elise was teasing you about was true?" Kim did her best to tell her that she simply was grateful for her brother's sweet gesture.

"Kazuha, I am older than he is, I know that when he gets here or if he gets here, he is liable to go after one of the cute girls in a grade higher." Kazuha did not want to mention it but Kim looked sad when she said that, it seemed she had feelings for her brother that even herself was not aware of or willing to acknowledge.

It was like that for then on. Kazuya trained like there was no tomorrow, and studied everything he could think of at night. Franky was not by any means a soft hearted person, but even he was starting to get worried, aside from a few e-mails, and the occasional bully he beat into the ground, Kazuya had little no socials skills. Even Franky had more friends than his student did, well that was not technically true, he had a few guys that come around regularly trying to beat him up. If he continued this way he was going to have many opponents and only one friend.

The third year was not so bad. Kim was having a lot more things to talk with Kazuya about, mainly what she was studying in class, for some odd reason Kazuya and Kazuha were extremely quick learners, which of course only made Elize that much more embarrassed that someone younger than her answered a question she failed to answer in her last exam. "Kazu what do you say about a sparring match, loser has to grant one request from the winner."

Kazuya was smiling, it was clear that he had something big as hus request. The two fought with everything they had, and Kim's footwork was not having the effect she hoped, everytime she attacked he deflected it and cause her to lose her grip on her weapon and it went flying a dozen feet from her position. Kazuya decided to go on the offensive, and with sword in hand he slashed right through Kim's volt weapon. He then charged at her and she had to surrender. "Ok, what is your request?" Kim was thinking that it was going to be something common, like something to eat.

Kazuya smiled and said the last thing she or any other person would think a boy his age would ask for. "My request is simple and sweet. A date." Kim was blushing when she heard him say that. 'A date, his request is to go on a date with me!?' Kazuya told her they simply needed to figure out what would be a good day for her. Kazuha could barely believe it, her little brother asked her friend out on a date.

Kim was in for a major surprise, she we expecting a movie or maybe a picknic but Kazuya took a job of processing forms from a local pharmacy. His job was to fill out prescription forms that doctors still mailed in or sent via fax. The pay was according to the number of prescriptions he managed to put into their digital forms. It was a highly technical and if done incorrectly he could cause some of their clients some real harm. He however took this like he did most things, very serious and professional.

In the span of two days he managed to do what an entire team of professional data entry experts could not, he even designed a program to recognize and transcribe information from a written format to the electronic for the pharmacy used. The program could be used on a normal phone, and using the built-in camera scan the prescription. For the forms he got a few hundred dollars, but for the program he was given credit for it's creation, and would receive adividend, it was clear this pharmacy intended to sell the program to other pharmaceutical companies and hospitals.

The day of the date came and Kim was surprised to find that he had a actually paid a chauffeur and very nice looking car. He walked up to her room door and knocked, she was not expecting to see him look so nice for a simple day of having fun together, he clearly wanted to make a good impression. Since they spent so much talking to each other he knew just the place that she would love the food that they served. She changed her attire, and Kazuya waited for her to come out of her room, looking they only word he could use to describe her was stunning.

The place was a nice buffet restaurant, it was nothing like the food at her school, but then again few places had the variety and quality of food that her school had. "Kazu, how in the world did you make enough for all this?" She nearly fainted when he told her it was earned due to a part time job in the internet. They greatly enjoyed the food and company of each other, she was particularly impressed by his program. When a waitress heard that he made that program, she thanked him profusely it seemed that thanks to the program she was able to spend more time with her husband and save their marriage.

From there the two went to a very romantic movie, again she was surprised to find that he picked the movie that would be fun for her. From their they decided to take a romantic walk through a park, the flowers were beautiful, but he told her they were nothing compared to her. The date ended with a bit of dancing at a local club and she was very happy how the date had been. He paid for everything, and even refused to take her money to pay her share. The date ended when the chauffeur drove them back home, and he kissed her on her smiling lips and told her to have sweet dreams.

The next morning was just like you would expect, Elize and Kazuha trying to listen to what happened in their date, and they wanted to know all the details. Kazuha was clearly the most upset of the group. Elize was too busy thinking how she would used this info for her benefit, and laughing her head of at her friend blushing like she was. After she got finished telling her friends about the best date she ever had, Kazuha was clearly mad as hell. "OK, I got to know, what exactly is eating you?"

"According to you my brother has a part time online job, and he paid for everything, which means he was ready with the cash, and paid in dollars if all things." Both Elize and Kim didn't see the reason for her to be upset. So she had to clarify by mentioning the reasons for her being upset. "He has a job but no bank account, so where does he keeping his money? Or how did he get paid in the first place? Next when did he have time to get ready everything for the date with so little time? And lastly is he has money to take my friend to such a nice date, why isn't he saving some of it for a rainy day?"

Elise jocked that maybe the real reason Kazuha was upset was another all together, such as Kazuya paid for a wonderful date for Kim, even though he had money he probably never bought her a nice birthday gift, or paid a portion if the utilities bills each month, that is when Kazuya came into the kitchen where three were clearly having breakfast. "First, why buy when I made her better stuff than what you find in some shops, and second I got the part time job so I could have money for our date, you look lovely this morning Kim. And I do have a bank account I get my pay direct deposit after all."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Much against Kazuha's being so against it, Kim continued to date her brother whenever she could. In her own words, "Kazuya has treated me better than most guys my age ever had. He is sweet, considerate and not a bad kisser if I do say so myself." Elize made fun of her about being in love with a biy that could pass for her younger brother. She did not publicly admit it, but the fact that she marked her few days that she could go out on a date, with a heart and the letter K. It was not hard to imagine that she was in love.

Kazuha was not pleased about it, not pleased one bit. But currently she was more worried about what she saw her brother do. She was looking at her brother reading so at such speed, that it was a small miracle the books did not burst into flames. "Kazuya, why don't you try and read slowly, you might actually enjoy reading." Kazuya was suprised and he stopped reading the last book, he told his sister that that is what he was doing, that he was taking his time reading.

"So how many books do you read on a typical day?" Kazuya looked confused. "Paper or on the web?" She told him both. Kazuya seemed to be counting with his fingers. "About 25 in paperback and about 75 on the web, give or take one or two." Kazuha could not believe it, her brother read all the books in a small library per day. "Why do you need to read so much?" Kazuya smiled and told her because it helped him in his part-time job, sometimes because he was curious, and lastly he was lonely with her having to live most of the year in the school dorms.

"So tell me the truth how do you feel about my friend?" Kazuya asked which one? Elize, Kim or her limiter? Kazuha was not very amused by his answer. She told him to tell his answer for all of them, trying to hide what her real intentions were. "Elize loves to tease, and I would watch my back against a prank, she seems the sort. As long as the guy makes you happy and respects you I have nothing against the guy, but if he tries to make you do something you don't want. I will have him eating from a tube and living in a wheelchair for the rest of his days."

Kazuha was a little happy to hear he still cared about her and that he was so protective, when it should be her that protects him. "Kim is fun, funny, I like to see her smile, and I am in pain when I see her cry. We like the same books, movies and the way we train is pretty much the same. I think she thinks of me a friend to have fun with, but if you want to really know how I feel about her? I love her, very much. If I could I would want to be her limiter so I got to spend more time with her."

Kazuha told him that was clearly not going to happen. She told him that in a few years they would graduate and then they would be deployed to be ready to fight the Nova. He told her he knew that, but it would not hurt to dream. "Little brother, not all dreams cone true, but who knows, maybe one day you will find a nice Pandora, and be happy with her."

Little by little time went by and as quick as the sunsets, the time for her to be in academy came to an end. She told him that she would be moving back with her limiter. Over the last few years the two became good friends, and he was even supportive if his relationship with Kim. Kim in her years as Pandora had many offers from limiters to be hers, but she denied every single one, when asked why she did not pick anyone as a limiter she would blush and smile, "I simply couldn't do that and be unfaithful to my true love."

Elize could not understand, what did she see in that boy. Kim began to remember all the wonderful dates, the many times he was sweet, and tender, the times he helped her out of a problem. She was the only one that had seen him use his freezing powers, when a bunch of hoods tried to steal her handbag. Later she found that his freezing had a very pleasing sensation on her. It was as if he was making love to her, without touching her.

Kazuha was more than happy to tell her, that her limiter actually could make the most passionate love with her, and she was clearly missing out. That once she datd a guy her own age, she will see how a relationship should be. "OK, Leon is good for you, and Kazuya is wonderful to me. I won't get in the way of your relationship, be kind and grant me the same courtesy."

Kim was considered to be one of the most beautiful Pandora, when she was a student. In fact she won the Pandora Queen Beauty Contest a few years in a row, something that no one had accomplish. When she asked why did she look so good? She told them that she had a wonderful boyfriend who always had her back. The support allowed her to be relatively stress free. Stress had very bad effects on the body after all.

The day that everything changed was when 8th Nova Clash happened. The night before Kazuya could not sleep. He kept having the same nightmare as he had the days before. This time he saw it with crystal clarity. His sister and limiter would die, and this made Kim cry and become distant and colder than he ever saw her. Even when the two had a really bad argument, she never was in the same bad mood like she was in the dream.

Kazuya threw caution to the wind, and told his sister and her limiter to let someone else fight, he told her about his repeating dream. Kazuha called it fear, her limiter called it having to little faith. As the two were walking towards the door, he was forced to use his last attempt to stop them. He sent a freezing their way and they could not move. Kazuha activated their ereinbar set, and he tried to neutralize the freezing, but the freezing did not stop, it only got stronger.

'Since when did Kazuya gave a freezing this strong. I can barely feel my fingers.' She had to activate her Pandora mode just to walk up to him. When she reached him, she hugged him. "Kazuya, this is the reason I was born, to protect you, protect those precious to me, and all those innocent lives. We Pandora carry the hopes and future of an entire world on our shoulders. Now you see why I was so against you dating Kim. If you think you will feel pain when I die, she is going to the same battlefield I am. How will you feel when she dies and you were not there to help her?"

Kazuya's freezing ended and as she was about to leave she heard him say that it was a low blow. Kazuha was not sorry, she would use any tactic, if it means keeping her baby brother safe. Kim and Elize turned out to be the only survivors, and Kim had to regrow an entire segment of her arm. She knew that her figthing days were over, and that upset her greatly. If she could not fight, chances were her Kazuya would be called to fight the Nova, and she was sad that their was nothing she could do to stop it.

Kazuya stopped his part-time job, he stopped smiling all together. It seems their house had a very interesting security system, that was so well hidden that he never even suspected that it was there. The cameras had recorded his freezing field, even when he trained with the sword he used. It was clear how strong his powers were when Kazuha had to use Pandora mode just to walk up to him.

Gengo Aoi wished the fools in the international defense council had not seen that,losing one child was bad enough, after this e feared that hge would lose another in the future. With no legal guardian, since his father never actually admitted that he was their father. Kazuya was pressed into becoming a ward of the military. He would be trained to be a soldier, and to know combat like no book could teach.

After the first five years he made the youngest field officer that ever was, and after eight years he was a captain of his own unit. The unit had a reputation of being the most ruthless unit around. In a mission they left 50 school children alone to scout and eliminate a Nova cult. To others it would be cruel, but something did not feel right about the situation. Why would a Nova cult leave so many school children alive? These lunatics practically did daily human sacrifices to their Nova gods.

A single soldier objected to his order to leave the kids alone, his own lieutenant. She was a mother of two kids, and probably those kids reminded of her own. Kazuya stood his ground, and told her that guarding these kids was not in their mission objectives. She called him a heartless monster, "Feel free to send a request to transfer, but right now you obey my orders."

The group made it clear that they trusted their Captain, even if she objected to his methods. As they saw their trap fail, the kids took out their daggers, that they had hidden beneath their clothes. They tried to rush them, and kill as many of them as they could, some even said that they deserved it, for opposing the will of their Nova gods. As he heard those words a freezing field enveloped the attacking children. It was so strong that it caused their blood to freeze and died where they stood, the cult leader seeing his plan failed he decided to come out of hiding.

"This is why the Nova gods have come, to purify the world of sinners like you, how heartless is a man to kill children like you just did!?" Called for his weapon, It was the nova weapon, Nova vengeance. It was a katana with a black handle and a blade the color of dried blood. The cult leader was surprised to see it apoear, but it was too late to stop his attack, Kazuya in less time it takes for the other to say anything, he slashed the cult leader into pieces and the weapon seemed to glow as he delivered the final slash.

Kazuya was not happy when his superiors called him into the general's office. The general told him his executive officer had reported his decision and what he had done to the cult and their leader. They for one had no problem with how he handled things,in fact his commanding officer was indeed proud that he was able to see through the intention of the cult leader, the problem was the freezing and weapon, having said abilities, his talents would be wasted to continue as he was, so it was decided that he would be sent to train at West Genetics.

His lieutenant received a promotion, a cover up move so that she would never say what she saw. She was feeling rather smug when she told him that his cruelty had finally been exposed, and that she was glad that they booted him out of the unit, her unit. "Congratulations,on your promotion, I hope that not many of the soldiers in your unit die, because of your naive view on things. But time will shoe you who is right, since I am no longer going to be there to keep them safe."

The men in his unit made a small unofficial party to say farewell to their former Captain. The new Captain was not even told about the party. Full grown men cried as they each gave him one gift, and a final salute. "Give them hell,sir." Kazuya saluted his men, and told them he diud not have anything else to give.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Kazuya was sitting alone in the transport helicopter, he must have looked pretty bad because one of the two pilots decided to have a word with him. He was a man around 40 years old, had red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek. "Captain Aoi, try to think positively about things, it helps make tough times a lot easier, that is what I believe." Kazuya wanted to tell him that he was positive about one thing, he was positive that his idiot XO would get half of his unit killed in the first week. But somehow the smile on this man's face relaxed him.

He decided to sit closer to the cockpit, so that the man could go back to his own seat. Wouldn't do for the man to get in trouble for trying to make some else feel better. "My only worry right now is how will my XO handle things without me.. Our unit was like a small family to me, we were not praised or given a parade, but we did good work." That is when the other pilot a man around 30 years old decided to also participate in this little discussion.

He simply talked in such a loud voice that he could easily be heard at the entry hatch of the helicopter."You will forgive me for saying this Captain, but that is pure weapons grade bullshit. Everyone in the military knows you and your unit, at least those of us who owe you for saving their families and children lives. The infamous Nova Hunter Brigade is well know for ending Nova cult and Nova. I for one thank you, that cult wasd in my own hometown, if you had not stopped them, they would have used my own daughter eventually for one of their sacrifices."

"At least I know my unit was appreciated by someone." The red haired man introduced himself as Kenchin, and his copilot was the ever negative Gauron. To which Gauron said that he preferred to be called a realist, optimism in combat only tend to get you killed. Kenchin told him that negativity would have you not looking at all the good you do. This was clearly an old argument between the two. "A little moderation is good, so look at it from both sides. And nice to meet you both." For once since Kenchin knew him, Gauron actually agreed with someone, he looked outside to try and find something, when asked he simply said he was looking for a flying pig. Gauron replied to look in the mirror.

The helicopter landed and he said his farewells to the two unlikely friends. He began to walk towards the cafe when another helicopter landed, and this one was a heavy armored transport helicopter. The side of the helicopter opened and a woman began to wave st him as the helicopter came to a comp!ete stop. "Kazuya Aoi, I am student body president, Chiffon Fairchild. I have come to take you to our school."

He did not wait for long to enter the helicopter, the hatch closed and she began to relax on her seat. "Practiced that introduction much, aunty Chiffon." Chiffon began to laugh and looked almost embarrassed. "More than you can imagine, nephew, more than you can imagine. I also imagine that you haven't seen the love of your life in a long time." Kazuya told her that he had not since his sister's last depolyment. "I was not even allowed to attend her funeral. For all I know she is being used as a research subject, just like mother."

"Now Kazuya, you have to understand, there simply aren't that many specimens of Nova genetic material, little less from Nobility like us." Kazuya told her that he understood, but it still was a bitter pill to swallow. He asked if their had been any changes on the conditon of his other aunts. Chiffon told him that they were still in cryogenic suspension, their bodies just needed more time to adjust to Earth after all. Chiffon asked him if he was looking forward to being able to attend the academy. Kazuya did not even smile, when he said that he had no idea why he needed to go, he could use nova texture and nova weapons. It's not like he would learn anything in classes meant for limiters.

Chiffon smiled and asked if he read all the materials that she sent him. "Of course, I did. Changes very little because the only person I would ever go and have a baptism with, is apparently not that interested in me anymore." Chiffon clearly knew something she was not telling him, "oh, I wouldn't be so sure if I was you, nephew. Life is full of surprises."

The ride was rather smooth, and short it was almost as if the helicopter was not moving at all. Kazuya began to realize that the helicopter was probably still being tested. As the helicopter landed the two got out, and he was greeted by two people he had not seen in a long while. Elise looked as if she was a medic, but his sight was on the woman next to her. She really was as beautiful as he remembered her. She looked rather impatient about something. When the helicopter left it was clear that she was waiting for that. Kim ran towards him and hugged him.

"Oh,my dearest Kazu you have no idea how much I have missed you. Your damnable grandfather did not even give me a mailing address. I was hoping we would meet at the memorial, but you were not there." Elize asked if she was planing to suffocate him, because he clearly was turning blue. Kim realized that she had his face buried between her breasts. "So what is new in your life? And when are we going to meet your wife?" Elize sure loved to make fun of people, Kazuya hoped that she had outgrown that.

"I am still single, and I have only one prospect for that position, but I don't think she would want to marry a person like me." Kim did not understand why he was talking about himself like began telling Kim mostly, how much his life had changed since they las saw each other. Elize was clearly shocked at what he had been doing, she always believed that his life was that of a peaceful civilian student. Clearly that was not the case.

When they got into the school building, he was telling them what he could about what his unit had been doing. But his conversation was cut short as a young blonde man shoved him out of the way and into a window. Well if this was his supposed to be a joke, it needed to be rehearsed. Kazuya fell into what looked like a combat field exercise. Using his Nova powers he changed his clothes to a more combat specific gear. His body was covered in what looked to be combat armor and on his back a rather sinister looking katana.

"Now, to find and exit before I have to do something I might later regret." Kazuya began to look for the exit, but he began to encounter one Pandora after another, and they all rushed to fight him, he simply took out his sword and began to beat one after another. He had no mercy for those that attacked him. He was close to the exit when a large group surrounded him, one was using a long range weapon, if the beam, was any indication.

He called for his side arm, and the Nova Revolver appeared. With katana in hand and a revolver on the other he made quick work of the large group, and when he beat the last one a loud sound was heard and the announcement that the third year carnival was now over. Kazuya could not believe his bad luck, he had been pushed into the arena for a carnival and the reason for the many Pandora attacking him made sense.

"Kazu, do you have any idea what you just did?" Kazuya looked at Kim as she entered the very place he was. "Well, let's see I beat a few Pandora while I was looking for that exit door, and I don't see why you are upset for? Self defense is still allowed by law." Kim clarified her question by asking how many Pandora he actually defeated? Kazuya look like he was counting with his fingers, in the end he told her that it wasn't that many a few dozen at most.

"Kazu, you are a first year, and you just moped the floor with over 30 third year pandoras. Elize told me some of them will be in the hospital for over a month. They use volt weapons, Kazu. You used Nova weapons didn't you!?" Again he did not see what the big problem was, would she honestly preferred that some Pandora beat him up and end up going to the hospital himself? Kim could hardly believe it. She had an entire romantic meal planned out and everything. But that had gone down the proverbial drain since he would now have to spend hours talking with Sister Margaret.

In another room the very same Sister Margaret was trying to explain who the young man was, that pretty much beat almost every single Pandora in the carnival. "I guess it wouldn't help much to say that he is the grandson of Gengo Aoi?" A very upset general told her that it was impossible for him to beat that carnival, as far as he knew he just arrived at West Genetics, their was no way for someone to inform him that he would or would not participate.

"That is all I need, the former captain of the Nova Hunter Brigade and he just happen to do this as soon as he arrives." This made the entire room become dead silent. Every officer knew who this brigade was and what they had accomlished. The began to whisper that if he was indeed the very same captain, then the Pandora were lucky, the didn't call that captain the grim reaper for nothing, he could have left a mass of corpses if he had been serious.

Sister Margaret excused herself as she walked towards her office. Kazuya was escorted by Kim to the very same office. He kept telling him that he could have told the Pandora what happened and they would have helped him find the exit, Kazuya's only defence was they would if they believed him? They both saw an extremely nervous secretary tell them to wait, because Sister Margaret was in the middle of an important phone call.

Sister Margaret decided to call Gengo and tell him what Kazuya had done. "Ah, Maggie what an absolutely wonderful opportunity. In was just about to call you to see if Kazuya had arrived safely there." Gengo of course was oblivious of what had happened. "Oh, Kazuya arrived alright, he arrived and somehow got in the area where the carnival for our third years, and he beat the vast majority of the Pandora participating in it. And you told me he was so much like his sister? You also did not tell me he was the captain of that band of butchers, they called the Nova Hunter Brigade!? When where you planing to tell me that!?"

Gengo of course had no way to talk his way out of this. He had not heard much about Kazuya's unit, and with all the research projects he was conducting it simply did not occur to him to tell her he was actually trained for combat. He units activities were supposed to be top secret, but when a unit has a body count as large as his did, it was virtually impossible to keep it secret.

Sister Margaret described to him how Kazuya looked and what his weapons actually did. Gengo let out a big sigh of relief. "Maggie, from what you the all m he was actually taking it easy on our third years. He seems to have only used Nova texture and weapons, from what I read he could have killed every single Pandora in the carnival if he went full out."

Just as Sister Margaret was about to tell Gengo that it simply made a mockery of the combat abilities of the third years, she was informed that Professor Kim Yumi and Kazuya Aoi had arrived and where currently waiting for her. Sister Margaret told him she had to continue this discussion later,the young man in question was due to receive a lecture on why he shouldn't have been in that carnival to begin with.

Sister Margaret walked to the door and opens it to see the one thing that made the situation even worse. Their he was Kazuya and Kim sharing a kiss as if they simply could not wait any longer to do so. If the situation was different they might be thought of as a pair of lovers, even newlyweds, but that was. Of the situation at the moment. Sister Margaret pretended to clear her throat. This made them realize they were being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

"Would you kindly set into my office?" This was clearly not a request, it was an order. The two walked into her office and for a second Kazuya expected a sign over the door, 'Abandon all hope who ye enter here.' But the really was no sign, there was someone that looked rather upset, but no sign on the doorway. She told them to take a seat, and preferably in separate seats. She saw them eyeing the couch in her office.

"I am Sister Margaret, and I am in charge of this academy." She saw down on her desk chair, or her throne for all intended purposes. "Now who wants to explain to me, how did a new student end up in the arena for the third year carnival?" Kim wanted to tell her, but Kazuya told her as straight and blnt as he could. "Some idiot bumped into me and caused me to fall in? What am I supposed to do, let them carve me up like a Thanksgiving turkey?"

Sister Margaret was holding her fist, "I don't know try to evade them? Not walk right through the middle of the arena!" Kazuya looked at her and he stood up and placed his hand on top of her desk. "Lady, I am not a Ninja, or a wizard to turn myself invisible, I don't have optic camoflague or have ever seen something I could use. I took the most direct path to find the exit."

Sister Margaret was not taking his argument well, she also stood up and with her arms across her chest she glared at him. "This Carnival was supposed to be a test of their skills, to show the military how much they learned and to show their skills." Kazuya was not going to take that from her. "Or lack thereof, If I beat them so easily, the Nova are going to massacre them, they know no mercy and accept no surrender, they need to learn that,, and grow up. We are all doomed if that is the best we have to defend us."

"They are still learning, you know as well as I do training them is going to take time, Captain Aoi." OK, Kazuya considered that a low blow. So he was going to take the kiddy gloves on if she really wanted to get into it. "Lady, the longer these Pandora easier it will be for the Nova to wipe out most of humanity. You need to stop baby them and treat them like this is a situation of life and death. Because it is. Nova have no problem wiping entire cities, in fact some of them seem to actually enjoy it."

"And how would you know how one of them thinks? We don't even know their technology, and here you are giving me a lecture on what I need to know and do!?" Kazuya put his hand on his face, it was clear he was removing something from his eyes. He placed the something in a case and put the case in his pocket. He turned around and the sight of his eyes made the good headmistress sit down, his eyes did not look like anything a human. Would have. "Because over 80 percent of my body is Nova. I know how the think, because that is what I would do."

Sister Margaret asked him to put his contacts back on, the look of his eyes made her feel like she was in the freezer in q butcher shop. He did as asked, and sag down on his chair, he gave a warm smile at Kim, to relax her a little. "Kazuya, you can try to scare me, but it will not work." Sister Margaret pulled a big manila folder. "I happen to know that it's closer to 60% not 80% and if you were as heartless as the Nova, you would not care if the Pandora were not properly ready in fact you almost seem to want to prevent their deaths, and then their is the way you behave with Kim."

Kim Yumi was surprised by seeing picture after picture of their dates, even when they kissed. "I happen to know you love her, very much, and the passion of your argument was because you did not want her to suffer. The way I saw you two kiss is as if she was welcoming her husband after a long deployment. But that brings me to my next point. You can not act this way in public, it would create a scandal, if people found out that a the teacher and student are in a relationship."

Kim told her they were in that relationship before she even became an educator at the academy, she clearly did not want to be forced into abandoning her relationship with him, he only stared at the head mistress, waiting for her to finish what she was going to say. "I am not saying to stop your involvement with each other, far from it, I for one think its beautiful that you too found love, and remained faithful to each other, despite your long absence in each other's lives."

Thus made Kim relax somewhat, but Kazuya knew there was more to come. "I am only asking that while you are here, you show some restraint, try not to be over affectionate with each other while out in public. I know what you are going to say and yes, after that little stunt, I would not,be surprised if a large number of the third year Pandoras try and seduce you. But even so I must ask you to keep your relationship a secret and your dealings with each other professional. I do not think I am being unreasonable, or am I Captain Aoi?"

Kazuya you knew that she was planing to make use of the fact that he had not only been a soldier but an officer, hek knew how to behave in a disciplined way, but there was something he needed to mention. "I will not have a Pandora, and I will not have anyone's stigmata in me other than Kim. As long as you accept that. I will do my best to be an exemplary student, but if her liheris truly in danger, all I ask that you let me do as I must, to save my beloved."

Sister Margaret saw no problem with that, and as he gave him his identification card and told him that his room number was in the back of the card, she saw Kim move closer to him. "But I also need to be able to date, and be with you." Kazuya looked at her and he kissed her with such passion it even made Sister Margaret blush. "You can go out on dates on your free days, and even visit his room, should you need a little something more, birth control pills, and condoms though. This academy does not have a daycare facility."

The two began to walk towards the male student dorm, while Kazuya heard everything that was new in Kim's life. It seems that he was not alone in his desire to be paired with her, she actually never picked a limiter thinking that she would be unfaithful to him if she did. She also told him that she was quite happy he did not cheat on her, even though he must have had quite a few opportunities. "When would I have these so called opportunities? Between killing Nova Cults and fighting Nova? Or when I was getting my head chewed off by my superiors for the high body count?"

This made Kim laugh as she pictured him getting yelled at by some officer, for not taking the cultists prisoner. They both reached the door and saw their was a keypad. Kim told him to enter the nine digits on the front of his card. Kazuya did and the door opened. He thanked her for spending some time with him. "If I could I would spend even more time with you, but the dorm does not allow women to enter, pity, I was hoping we could enjoy a much more intimate time, but I guess that will have to wait, I will see you in class tomorrow."

He entered his room to find the exact person he really wanted to meet, or such I say beat. It turns out the idiot that caused him to fall into the arena, was none other than his roommate. He saw him and the guy tried to be polite, "You must be my roommate, I am Arthur Crypton, its a pleasure to met you. Kazuya could not belive the gull of the idiot pretending like nothing happened. "The name is Aoi, Kazuya Aoi, and believe me the pleasure of beating you to a pulp is all mine."

Arthur for his part did not understand why the hostility, specially since they just met. "But before I start let's do a little memory check shall we? You remember bumping into someone today?" Arthur did remember bumping into someone he was in a hurry to get a package that came in the transport helicopter, and he did bump into someone but his Pandora was quite explicit in her desire to get the package as soon as possible.

"And guess what happened after that, you turned what should have been a romantic reunion, into a complete shit storm, you knocked me into the arena, and I had to beat a whole lot of Pandora to get out alive, very much royally pissed Pandora by now, so do you have any last words before I send you to intensive care ward!?" Arthur was turning pale, if the guy really beat the pandoras from the carnival he could make him into a meatball in less than a second.

Seeing that he was probably would have to give up eating solid food, he decided to do what someone as proud of him would never do. He fell on his knees and began to beg profusely for his life, a very sincere apology in between the sobbing and pretty much ruined the moment, all his desire to best the crying idiot went out the proverbial window. Kazuya wanted to beat him because hr figured the crying fool was simply rude or flatout dishonorable, but no he simply was a very submissive limiter that wanted his Pandora's praise, and a complete fool.

"Get up, how can I accept your apology, if you are on the ground like that." Arthur got up but he did so cautiously. "Honest, I did not do it on purpose, I guess when it comes to her wanting something, I tend to have tunnel vision. But on the other hand you can even imagine my surprise when I heard that a lone guybeatmost of the third year Pandoras, except for Chiffon Fairchild, who apparently had to go and meet with a relative."

Kazuya walked over to a small table and sat down on one of the chairs near it. "I know, muy aunt wanted to give me a nice welcome to this place, and. Before you know it, I was fighting one Pandora after another trying to find the exit." Arthur was a bit confused and decided to ask who exactly was his aunt anyways? Kazuya looked at him and smiled, "Why Chiffon Fairchild.. You just said she had to meet a relative, well that relative is me."

Arthur looked even more confused, he asked that if she was his Aunt, how come they did not have the same last name? Kazuya told him that he himself did not know, he onlly met his aunt a few times in his entire life after all, but deep down he just knew thatt she was in fact his aunt. "I know this is kind of late for asking, but did you have anything for lunch or dinner?" Kazuya told him the only thing remotely to food since he arrived was the fist sandwich that some of the Pandora were trying to feed him in the arena earlier this very day.

"Well we are going to fix that right now, I happen to have a few box lunches in the fridge over there, take one and eat, I would like to know your honest opinion on the taste." Kazuya walked over and picked the very top one, .as he opened one he got s very horrible smell. The thing smelled rancid and he decided to smell it a bit closer, sure enough the food had gone bad. " Please tell me you did not give any of these to anyone." Arthur asked why would he say something like that?

In the female dorm a very sick Ganessan Roland was puking her guts in the bathroom of her dorm room. "Damn that Arthur, he should smell the food before giving it to someone to eat." Her friend told her that if she smelled it and it smelled bad why would she eat it? "And make poor Arthur think I did not value his effort in cooking me a box lunch on such short notice?" Her friend could only shake her head, "If only we could feed his cooking to the Nova, then this whole invasion attempts would be over, they would avoid us like we we're cursed."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Kazuya got up bright and early for his morning exercise routine. He began doing some stretches and then started to run around the school grounds, to his surprise he was not the only one that enjoyed a morning jog. Kim saw him run a couple of times when he still lived with Kazuha, she had to admit it was a a nice way to get the day started. Seeing him now, it was hard to believe that he was such an adorable kid once, now the person she desid more and more,and seeing him run only made her want him that much more.

Kazuya was thinking about how in the world should he behave in class? Kim was his assigned teacher, it would take a lot of willpower to stop himself from making a few romantic comments here and there. "Morning, Kazu. Lovely day for a morning jog don't you think so?" Kim had managed to catch up to him. "It is lovely simply because I got to see you." This made Kim blush three shades of red. "Down boy, down. We are supposed to keep our relationship a secret." He told her that he simply was telling the truth.

"You keep that up and we will end up having a much session of aerobic exercise, of a much different nature." Kazuya was now the one blushing. He simply wished that they indeed could just tell the whole world about their feelings, and throw caution to the winds and nbr happy together. Life was hard enough with the constant threat of the Nova, to be unable to give your beloved a simple good morning kiss made things that much harder. "I will see you in class, and don't worry I already read the class material." Kim began to think if he did, maybe he could help her with the other students in class.

Kazuya took a quick bath and used some nice cologne, if anything he wanted to make a good impression. The classroom was sheer chaos, people talking loudly and goofing around. Kazuya saw as a girl tried to make everyone calm down and take their seats. He simply walked up to the front of the class and asked then a simple questions. "Is this how the future saviors of humanity should behave? Would you want kids to follow this example?"

The girls in the class where the first to sit down, they clearly did not want to even think of their own kids behaving like the class clowns. The guys sat down simply because if they did not the girls would end up looking down on them. He walked out of the classroom and waited outside. Kim walked in and smiled at seeing the class well behaved for once, she even congratulated the girl who had tried before to calm the class down.

"I have a little announcement first, we will have a new student in our classroom.. He is someone that you guys, will surely like. Kazuya please come on in and introduce yourself." Kazuya waited to hear that the class was waiting for him,. He walked in and everyone knee he was the guy that had told them those questions a little before their teacher came to the class.

"Name is Kazuya Aoi, I like training and learning, I dislike dishonorable behavior, my dream is to bring peace to then world and grow old with a special someone." Kim was blushing as he mentioned that last part. Kim told him he could sit by the class representative Kaho Hiragi. Kaho put her hand up and decided to ask a question, "What does he mean he likes to train? Train in what exactly?" Kazuya looked at the class and in a flash of light the clothes around his changed into combat armor and with his hand he called for his sword. "Why to fight the Nova, what else ?"

"Kazuya, thank you for your little show and tell,but combat practice is till later in the afternoon, would you kindly put on your school uniform? I would like to get the class started. Kazuya did as requested and sat down in his seat. If anyone wanted to pick a fight with him for showing off before, and trying to act cool that idea was gone. Most of the class remembered how he wiped the floor with the third years in their carnival, there was no way a group of unbaptized limiters would even think of picking a fight with him anytime soon.

The lecture to Kazuya could have been defined in a single word, boring. He knew everything the were just listening about, the entire lecture revolved around hre Nova, their know powers and strategy, if anything the thing he was most trouble with, is fighting the urge to tell them the truth of fighting a Nova, without holding back anything at all. But if he did that Kim's authority as a teacher would not be respected, and half the class would either call him a liar, or quit the academy altogether.

Kazuya waited to hear Kim the all th m to divide into groups and to discuss what they had learned. This was the segment he was not looking forward to, to have to hear the particular naive viewpoint, by some kid who had no clue what fighting nova was really like. He obeyed and wa in the groupmboth Arthur and Kaho were in. He waited for each of his five classmates to say each their opinion.

"You all are so naive, so completely and ulteriorly naive. The Nova do not know of mercy in combat, they do not take prisoners. They only want to kill us all, regardless if you are a soldier or civilian, past clashes prove that fact time and time again. But this muy opinion, having listened to all of yours. If anything, and I mean anything threatens the person I love, I will completely destroy whoever or whatever seeks to harm her. I will leave nothing of that person or thing till their is nothing bigger than the fingernail on my smallest finger. And their will be no power in this universe that will stop me."

Everyone in the group was speechless, the passion behind his words, the clear intent in his body language, their was no mistaking it, this was not someone they wanted ever to face as an enemy. If they attacked this person's beloved, their would not be a battle, it would be a bloodbath. They took it that this is the reason they fight, the very reason they all became limiters and Pandora in the first place, to protect their loved ones against the nova threat.

"Would you even kill a fellow human being?" Arthur did not know why he asked that question,just mentioned it out of sheer impulse. Kazuya began to laugh, and it was not a laughter out of amusement, it was a cold, heartless laugh, the question simply was that foolish to him. "It would not be the first time, I killed a human, I have killed so many I even lost count. If an idiot decided to attack the woman I love, he or she would die. I have no problem in killing, no problem at all."

The entire class had a single question 'Who was this woman, that inspired such devotion from him? Andt did she even know to what lengths he would go to protect her?' Some of the Pandora even wished that when they had limiters they would feel half the dedication he did. Kim was trying very hard not to appear affected by what she heard, but the blush on her cheeks was not something she could control. 'I love you too, Kazu.' These were her thoughts that she simply was not allowed to say out loud.

Lunch finally came and they were each allowed to go to the cafeteria for their meal. The cafeteria was very nicely furnished, the food would put most buffet restarunts to shame. There was food from every single corner of the world. This made for a lot of variety and many different possible meals, a person would never grow bored on this selection, that was for sure.

Kazuya decided to take a nice simple meal, some rice, a little salad, a bit of salmon, and rolls on the side. He saw the burger joint, and how crowded it was and he did not even consider the option. Why waste money on that grease food when their was perfectly healthy and free food to eat all a round them. He took the tray and was ready to go and pick his food, when a blonde walked near him, she must expected for him to move out of the way, but he simply had no time, he was pushed out if the way, but the person stopped and tried to hit him. Kazuya blocked the fist took hold of the arm, and with the momentum. He slammed her on the floor, when she was doing, he simply picked up a new tray.

This person was persistent however and would not back down. So once again he blocked the punch and this time with the tray, he looked at her and gave her a look that screamed , if she attacked again she was going to end up in intensive care. She took her first out of the tray and told him that she was sorry, at it was something out of impulse. Kazuya accepted the apology and picked another tray.

"Would you like to have a burger with me? My treat." Kazuya began to walk towards the food, she asked again. "Listen, I don't even know your name. But I do not like greasy foods. Let me get a packed lunch and you can eat your burger, then you can explain to me why you decide to attack me, but not here. I do knot want to cause more of a scene, we can eat on the roof."

She agreed that was for the best. She bought her burgers and waited for his to get his lunch box. It actually was on the menu, you just needed to ask for it to one of the cafeteria staff. When they reached the roof he opened the door and let her pass through the door first. "I am Satellizer L. Bridget,and you are?" He introduced himself as Kazuya Aoi.

He sat down and began go eat, their discussion was mostly about her dislike of people touching her. He explained that such fears usually came from something traumatic happening, such as the molestationof a child. Satellizer laughed when he mentioned that, saying that he actually guessed it on his first try. "Having a baaptisim are we? Don't you think you are in a very public place for that? I think it should be somewhere more intimate, and private, but who am I to judge?"

"Since you are interrupting, would you mind telling us who you are exactly?" The young woman seem a bit angry., "Oh,my, don't tell me you forgot me already? And we had such fun during that last carnival too. I am one of the third years that you beat, they call me the liberator of chaerstity, Miyabi Kanazuki. A pleasure I am sure."

Kazuya was finishing his meal clearly he decided to eat his food quickly. "And that matters to me in what reason?" Miyabi said that she planned to add him to her collection. "Well, Ms. Kanazuki was it, I don't plan to take a Pandora, so I must respectfully decline.." She told the three young men behind her to get ready. "I don't think you understand. I will make you mine, regardless on what you think, you may have beaten me before, but with three limiters you will not be able to even move."

Satellizer was getting ready to help him, but he stopped her and told her instead tomdo him the favor of calling for a doctor and a few strechers. Their were going to be four very injured people very soon. She did not want to go and call the doctor or the medical staff, but finally did at his persistent request. Satellizer left them in the room, just as Miyabi and the limiters engaged their ereinbar set. Satellizer ran towards the clinic, and when Elise heard what Kazuya told her to say,she grabbed the nearest emergency treatment kit she could grab and ran towards the roof of the building.

The freezing from the three limiters overlapped one over the other. Miyabi was expected for fear to show on his face. She planned to best him till he begged her to allow him to be her limiter. But instead of doing that he looked very bored. "Three freezing fields, three at the same time,and this is the best you can manage. Boys get serious, and stop wasting my time. I have to return to my classroom."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Miyabi dix not like the sound of that, not one bit. She felt like he was bluffing, till he called for his own weapon, the Nova Revolver. "Now you three have a real tough choice, drop your freezing and disappoint your screaming banshee of a Pandora, or don't and get shot by me. In my case she will need to get some new limiters, because I will personally pencil you in with a suprise visit from the grim reaper, if you get my meaning."

The three limiters were now worried, if not outright scared enough to piss their pants. Miyabi also called her homing daggers, but as,soon as,they appeared Kazuya took them as an opportunity for some target practice. He quickly shot all of the daggers and they broke into pieces. Miyabi could call them again, but it was clear the freezing had no effect on him. "We'll boys what is it going to be?"

The three limiters decided to tell him to go and make love to a tree. Not a wise choice. He first shot Miyabi right between her breasts, and she was out cold, after having the bullet go straight through her and into the limiter behind her. Next he shot the same way the other limiters. Elize showed up as he had established his freezing. "We'll it took you long enough, doctor. Don't worry the volt bullets went through clean. They should recover in your care in about a month, now if you will excuse me I have to return to my classroom. Thanks for the pleasant lunch,Satellizer."

Elize was not that happy about it, till Satellizer explained that the two were having a friendly discussion over lunch, when Miyabi decided to interrupt and claimed to want to add Kazuya to her collection, he refused of course, but she then decided to forced him into accepting her. Elize understood then why Kazuya did what he did, he told her many times that he would always remain true to his love for her friend, and defending that, he would of course decide to make an example. The message was pretty clear, try to force Kazuya into anything, and you will suffer.

Kazuya entered into the classroom to find himself all alone with Kim. She did not seem that happy for some reason. "Kazu, mind telling me what you were doing eating alone with her of all people!?" Well he expected her being upset that he shot a Pandora and her three limiters, but that he had lunch with Satellizer now that he did not expect. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tender hug.

"You have nothing to worry about, you are the person I love, you know that, right?" Kim could not help but to kiss him passionately. He was simply very happy to hear himmsay that. Deep down she had began to worry, that the pandora students might want him, either for his skills, which everyone saw during what he did during the carnival, his mind or just his looks. When she heard of them sharing such a lunch, in what could have been seen almost like a romantic scene, it made her fell very jealous. Hearing him say that made her feel better, and very happy.

"I know , Kazu, and I love you too. But being told that you were having lunch with her, made me think she was trying to take you from me. Finally we can see each other, and I don't want to lose you to another Pandora." Kazuya understood where she was coming from, he had strange idea that verymoment, maybe not as strange as unconventional. "We could hold a baptism for us. That would pretty much make it clear who is my partner,in all things."Kim told him that they would need permision from the head mistress to be able to do that, but she asked if he was truly willing to do so.

"I am only waiting for you to be sure, I would never rush you to make a decision you would later regret. I only mentioned it as an alternative." Kazuya knew that when they did this, their senses and feelings would be linked, like most other couples could only dream of. But the act was also something sacred between a limiter and a Pandora, so he would wait for as long as Kim needed. The two liked being in each others arms, and they would gladly stay a little longer, but they would have to separate and both take their places. Kazuya his seat next to next to Kaho and Arthur, and herself ready to teach the class, the clock pretty much said that it was 20 minutes before the next class was scheduled to start.

The class was a very nice lecture about what exactly was the entire procedure of the baptism. It was kind of graphic, if the blush on the Pandoras listening was any indication. Kazuya looked not to bother by it, when he got a note by Kaho asking if why was he not bothered by the class, she asked if he was actually still a virgin? Kazuya wrote something and gave back the note. He simply wrote no. Kaho almost fell out of her chair realizing that no he was not bothered and no he was not a virgin.

Kaho was going to ask more of this later. When the class was over she and Arthur pretty much cornered him to ask him about him not being a virgin. Kazuya told them a gentleman has no memory of such things, in other words, he was not going to discuss something that intimate with anyone. "You are planning to tell your potential Pandora, right?" He finally had to put a stop to it. " Why the sudden interest with who, when and where was the last time I made love with some one?"

"We heard a rumor that you had quite the romantic lunch with the untouchable queen, so naturally as your friends we got worried." Kazuya looked at them both with a rather disappointed look. "I am only trying to help her work through some past trauma, so she can have a normal life. Yes I do have a lover, but she can't do the baptism thanks to some complications. You got worried because I tried to help someone? Why not worry about what the academy will do to me when they finally decided to do something a bout what I did to Miyabi and her little harem."

That very second in another part of the building Attia Simmons was calling the entire incident complete and uttter bullshit. There was no way that the a limiter could beat that many Pandora during their last carnival, she rather believe that it was simply a rather muscular pandora, one that was so muscular intact that make her look like almost like a guy. The supposed limiter had been so fast, most could not remember seeing his or her face. Arnet simply said that maybe Atria simply wished he was a Pandora, so that their would be someone with breast smaller than her in the academy.

It was no secret that Attia hated the fact that most of the Pandora in the academy had bigger tits than herself, she particularly hated the one they called the untouchable queen. So she began to plot and scheme for a way to make it look like she was the one that defeated Miyabi and her limiters. If she managed she could get Elizabeth and all those under her influence to beat her till she was not a Pandora anymore. Creo and Arnet would be easy to convince, they both loved any excuse to fight after all. But the easier one would be Ingrid, and he obsession over academy unofficial rules and protocol.

Atria decided to go right that moment and go and wait for Ingrid to come out of the simulation room, the simulator allowed pajndora and their limiter to practice against Nova dummy targets. It was a safe and practical way to provide combat training, in Kazuya's own opinion, they needed to make said dummies more realistic, he consider them nothing more than a complete waste of time if they remained like they were.

"Attia, why are you waiting for me?" Ingrid clearly was not in the mood to chat. "Have you heard what happeed to Miyabi and her limiters? Some 2nd year Pandora beat all of them up, to the point of sending them to intensive care." Miyabi did not like the sound of that, not one bit. She demanded toknkw the full details, which Attia was more than happy to provide. "So Satellizer had attacked a higher grade and she was not punished for her transgression. This will not do, it will destroy the order we depend on for our survival, I think this 2nd grader needs some discipline."

That very night Kazuya did not have a good night, he simply kept turning in his bed, thinking of the last kiss he shared with Kim, making him feel that if the situation had been different, if they were kissing in a nice private hotel room, he could finally hold and make love with the woman he so adored. But each time he thought of it he could feel more and mor desire, but with the head mistress not wanting them to be together, at least not in an intimate situation, his desire had no outlet, no way to satisfy the need and now not even cold showers helped.

Kim was having similar problems, she needed to kiss, to taste, to feel her beloved with every inch of herself. She wanted to go ahead and tell him to take her, to make her feel his passion, to know that he was hers and she his. The only thing was that she was very happy that her quarters did not need to be shared. As she used her hands to touch herself, and the moans and sounds she was making,thinking of Kazuya would have been torture for anyone to be unlucky to be her roommate, "My darling Kazu, as time goes by, I find myself wanting,needing, hungering for you more and more. I need you my love. Will I ever get too be with you once again."

Since Arthur was not going to get any sleep with all the noise his roommate was making, he decided to ask him. Once and for all when did he lose his virginity, he told him that only if he told him first. "Me, it was quite typical during my baptism of course. That was the best night of my life till then,now fess up how do you lose yours."

Kazuya could still remember it almost like he could still feel her sleeping next to him. "I was a Captain in a special multilateral unit, I was sent to exterminate a Nova that was terrorizing a small town in the middle of nowhere. A town I can even pronounce the name, the chevalier were deployed along side us and a few of the numbers. After we defeated the Nova, I must have been fate, because she came to my quarters. As I opened the door, she kissed me, and one thing led to another,and before too long, we were passionately making love first on my couch, then on my shower, and finally in my bed."

"You must really miss her then..." Kazuya laughed and almost sarcastic laugh. "You think you know how I feel? Imagine if you will that you and your Pandora just made love like I did with my lover, and now imagine you could not see her for years after that, how much do you think you would miss her then?" Arthur said that he would not miss her at all, since they would probably be deployed together anyways. "And if you were apart from each other forms few years?" Arthur did not tlike the thought of that, "I am her limiter, their is no way they would deploy us away from each other."

Kazuya looks at him and smiled, "You never know Arthur, nothing is written in stone, they very well could do that. But anyways that is why I can't sleep, I just keep stop thinking about her." Arthur told him the reason why he had not seen her was maybe because she had someone else already, maybe even had a few kids with him." Kazuya threw his spare pillow at him. "Thanks,you first open an old wound, and them pour salt into it. What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you!?" Arthur threw the pillow back at him. "Don't know, just lucky I guess, but a seriously go to sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Kazuya woke up and decide he would go for his morning jog, and he once again was met by Kim. "Morning, Kazu. Had a good night sleep?" Kazuya had to get closer to her so that he did not have to answer that question, at least not in a loud voice. "To tel you the truth I did not, I kept dreaming about the last time we had been together. I miss having you sleep next to me." Kim blushed as she remembered the last time they had been together like that. "Well, Kazu, if you keep telling me things like that how in the world am I going to be able to stop thinking about the things we did?"

Kazuya told her he could always try a little freezing, maybe that would help. "Oh, heavens,no! You know very well the effect your freezing does to me, I might just say hell to the whole keep it secret and might just jump you right here where you are standing." Kazuya then remembered that she did tell her the feel of his freezing made her absolutely horny. They both finished their jog, and were about to go take their after workout shower in their assigned quarters, but Kazuya wa surprised to see Ingrid Bernstein talking to Satellizer and it was not a friendly type of chat.

Ingrid had accused her of attacking Miyabi and her limiters, that she disregarded the honor and order of the academy and their established rules of conduct. Satellizer was not in the mood for foolish speeches, she simply told her if she wanted to fight to tell her the time and place, she also told her that to stop wasting time with insignificant made up nonsenses. The time was late in the evening and place the plaza in front of the Pandora dorms, to be sure to acquire a limited by then, cause she was going to bring hers.

This was not going to happen on his watch. He decided to do something that Kim would consider foolish, but he would not allow an innocent to be harmed for something she did not do. The few hours before the duel he decided to visit Satellizer's room so they could discuss a possible way to best her trauma that kept her from having a normal relationship. When she asked if he wanted some tea, he told her he brought some rather nice relaxing blend with him. She was curious of the taste and had a small taste, after she finished her cup she found that she could not stay awake.

Kazuya went to the place the duel was supposed to take place Ingrid and her limiter were there already, waiting for Satellizer to come alone, they figured that she would never find someone dumb enough to want to be her limiter. Atria helped that by passing a rumor of the severe beating she was to receive by an upper class Pandora. This made certain that any potential limiters stayed away.

"If you are waiting for Satellizer, sorry but she is not coming. But don't look disappointed. I will be more than happy to teach you two the error of your ways." Ingrid told him he had no business with her and he should leave before he got injured. Kazuya began to used his powers and the armor appeared, and this time his sword was in his back, "I think not, you should double check the rumors other people tell you, Miyabi tried to force me into her collection and I beat her and her limiters in self defense."

Her limiter called it bullshit. There was no way a limiter could defeat Miyabi and her limiters. Clearly the idiot had not seen the carnival his Pandora had been in. "I have better reason to believe in the word of my fellow Pandora, then yours. But even if it is true then the one that ignored the order and discipline of this academy was you. So you need to be taught a lesson." Kazuya felt the freezing her limiter was doing, they established the ereinbar set without saying a single word.

Kazuya took his blade in hand and smiled a rather scary smile. "Well, don't say I did not warn you. I do hope you like hospital food, because you will be eating a lot of it." Ingrid called it a bluff that it was impossible for an unbaptized limiter to even cancel her limiters freezing. "Guess I hit your head a little to hard that time, well can't be helped." In a single move of his free hand he used his freezing abilities, they were both frozen on the stop. Now she remembered him, he was the freak that used this very omnidirectional freezing during the carnival.

"You used your all of your strength, I guess I should use mine." She entered Pandora Mode and with her weapons being reinforced she dashed too beat him, he blocked her attacks, almost looking rather bored. When she saw that none of her attacks managed to him, she unintentionally stopped. "So I guess it is my turn now." He moved faster than she could see and in a swift look, she saw her limiter fall on the ground, coughing some blood. Just as she tried to move to help him she was out cold as someine hit the back of her head.

Chiffon went to see her neohew, almost worried that something was going to happen, she arrived on the scene of the fight as she saw her nephew used an ability only she could till today, Kazuya used the illusion turn. She saw it as clear as day, he first used it to best the limiter, and before he fell to the ground. He did it again to be behind Ingrid and used the pommel of his sword to hit he the back of her head.

"Kazuya, you have to stop beating Pandora like this.. What are we to do if a Nova shows up and we do not have any Pandora capable of defeating it!?" Chiffon was very upset as he had opened her eyes and was glaring at him, but he put his sword and armor away. "I anyone is to blame, it is you aunty. First you should have known that I do not like to she innocent people he bullied,second you could have stopped this kind of fight BH putting your foot down, and letting th m know that the practice of higher grades doing disciplinary beatings is not allowed, and finally this idiot believed the pathetic lies someone told her."

Chiffon had her own volt weapon out and demanded to know what he was talking about. Kazuya explained everything,even how he heard Atria tell her the pathetic lies she used to manipulate Ingrid into beating Satellizer. He told her he was not going to let Satellizer be hurt for something she was in no part guilty of doing. He even told her he was trying to help her get over her trauma, so she could have a normal life. Chiffon put her weapon away as she understood everything that had happened.

"Kazuya do you have any idea how your own lover will react to this? It almost looks like you love Satellizer and were trying to save her." Kazuya asked her how did she even know he had a lover, apparently Kazuha told her all about hisn lovey dovey relationship with Kim Yumi. He told her he was doing a good deed, and nothing more. He was sure Kim understood that he loved her and that she would not doubt his fidelity or his feelings for her.

He could not be right about everything, as he walked towards the male dorm, he saw a particularly scared Arthur. He told her that professor Yumi told him to leave their dorm room for the night and go and stay with his Pandora or else. He began saying that a very pissed Pandora wielding a spear volt weapon made for a very convincing person.

Kazuya entered his dorm room, and he saw Kim wearing this large overcoat, seated on his bed. He did the only thing he could do, he went and sat right in front of her on Arthur's bed. "Kazu mind telling me what were you doing in the dorm room of Satellizer L. Bridget?" Kazuya told her he was doing two thingd actually, discussing ways to cure her phobia and preventing her from getting into a fight with Ingrid Bernstein. He figured that if she was cured of her phobia, it would cause her less trouble.

"So you actually went thinking of doing something to help me?" Kazuya walked to his bed and sat next to her and holding her hand he told her that is what he tried to do, of course he would want to help her, he loved her. "Kazu, I will not lie, thinking that yiou went to have a baptism with her did upset me quite a bit. I have been making you wait for us to have a baptism, I was thinking that you went to be her limiter, after all she is quite the beauty. I scared your roommate so that we could have some privacy, and if you did were still faithful, I think we can have that baptism ceremony tonight."

Kazuya told her she had nothing to worry about, he loved her, and has loved her for years. "There is no one I rather spend the rest of my life with than with with you Kim." She kissed him and it was quite clear that she was also crying. She stood in front of him, and took off her overcoat, he could not believe what she was wearing, this red silk satin babydoll. If he wanted to sleep with her before, now he was trying very hard not to jump her.

"A baptism is usually done during the most exciting moment during sex. I need you to take me and make me yours again. So please, Kazu take me." Kazuya did not need to be told twice. He pulled her on his bed and began to give her hot kisses and began touching her body all over, as he began to kiss her body the lingerie actually began to disappear, it was made using volt texture. He kissed her breasts, carresed them, licked them, and even bite down in one of her nipples. She was really enjoying this.

He began to kiss all the way down to her now moist womanhood, and proceeded to lick, touch and taste her in ways she was enjoying more and more, but when she could not take it anymore she simply pulled out his cock from his pants, and began to lick, suck and fondle it while he intensified what he was doing to her.

She came and decided to change positions and pushed him into herself in one swift move. Kim began to think that he was actually bigger than last time, and he could not believe how tight she was feeling. They kept pumping and humping against each other and at some point he moved her so he was on top of her.

Kissing her, touching her breasts and just moving his hips to try and make her feel more of his passion for her, and as he came and she had her orgasm, he stabbed something into his right shoulder. It was a nova stigmata at that moment their senses joined and they both felt what the other was feeling, making them want to continue their love making.

Kazuya said that sex while their ereinbar set was active was an experience out of this world. Kim kissed him and told him, that is what she felt last time they made love. Arthur was not going to complain about being forced to visit his Pandora, turns out Kazuya was not the only one that got lucky that night. Ganessa for some unknown reason had him make love with her most of the night, like I said, he was not going to complain about what happened that night any time soon.

Early the next morning Kim woke up in Kazuya's arms and could not help but to smile as she remembered what happened during the night. She was sure to thank her friend for helping her work up the couragento do that, and helping her prepare for the actual baptism. She could not believe how happy she was feeling, at long last she felt like she was complete. She got up and asked him to take a shower with her, which also ended up being a good aerobic exercise session, as they made love in the shower.

She asked him to please keep their baptism private, unless it was absolutely necessary to mention. She also approved of his plan to help Satellizer get over her phobia, now that she was connected to him, she felt no fear of him continuing his plan for the therapy of the untouchable queen. Arthur finally came back to the dorm as Kim had already left. "Well by the look on your face, it looks like I was not the only one that had a very good night."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

The next morning Kazuya woke up feeling like a complete person. His body had already so much Nova tissue it took him next to nothing to get used to the stigmata he received during their baptism, the wound closed and healed almost instantly. He got up and saw Arthur was actually a lot more tired than he appeared last night. He got dressed quietly and went out of their dorm room. As he began running his morning jog, he felt that Kim was close by. Just moments later she joined him for their morning jog.

"Feel any pain, Kazu?" Kazuya smiled at her and got closer to her. "You mean besides the fact that I could not even give you a morning kiss?" This made Kim blush and she punched him on his shoulder. Kazuya rubbed his shoulder and smiled at her. He told her he had no aches or pains that troubled him at the moment. Kim confessed that she was worried since her stigmata were more mature than the ones second year Pandora had.

"Maybe that is the reason I sort of felt your presence a few dozen feet before you caught up with me." Kim asked to tell her what he felt exactly, he TLD her he felt a sort of need to hold her tight, and do some of the things they did last night. Kim blushed again and she had to admit she was actually feeling that, and if today was free day, she would welcome the change to be united like that again,but that was not going to happen, since today he had to go to class.

They both decide to run a little extra distance to work out some of their current desire for each other. He was almost tempted in telling her they could have release of their passions if say they took a shower together. But that would make her think she wanted simply to screw around and not respect her decisions, and let face it he wanted to be with her, true, but not just for the occasional sex. He truly loved her so he had to respect her wishes.

The shower he chose to take was extra cold, let's just say the only thing missing in that shower was a few dozen ice cubes falling out of the shower as he finished and was drying off. He went to class like every other day, with an extra good mood after he remembered it was not that far to his next free day, and then he could ask her out on a proper date.

His investments were doing quite well too, so maybe he could buy her a present to make up for all those birthdays he missed. She might actually like something she could use everyday, say a nice watch would not be terribly obvious but still was something that said he cared about her, but then again it could be understood as if he was saying that she had trouble getting to places on time.. He simply would have to spend some more to time to get her a present, and not one that could send the wrong message.

For someone like Kazuya the class material was mind numbingly boring. He could probably give a lecture on it and still feel bored about it. First off it what basic military strategy, second off he had experience in actual combat, so he could tell the glaring mistakes that other people made in the other Nova clashes, lastly he was paying attention and participating only as a consideration to his beloved, other wise he simply would take an exam and skip the grade all together.

Arthur was more focused on a potential date than on the class. Kazuya considered it an insult to Kim, and no one, at least in his heart, would be allowed to insult Kim! "My advice is to take a cold shower in the morning after a nice workout, for you I would advice aerobics and some weight training. But if you keep thinking of things other than learning what you need to know, it is liable to get both you and your lover killed eventually."

Kim was glad to have him in his class. She went further and thanked him for telling how important it was for them to pay attention. He did not know it but she actually sent a letter to see if he could lecture about some of the mission his unit did. Some real life examples would make her students really interested in the class material. She also was excited that after lunch she would get to see him show off his skills during physical skills class. 'If only he could live in my room with me.. It would be so nice to wake up together..'

It would seem that she also needed to start taking his advice, and turning down the temperature of her shower. There really was not much she could do, she was in love, and she knew how wonderful her lover was. She kept reminding herself to focus, and try to avoid looking at Kazuya.

Kazuya decide to get the hamburgers for Satellizer this time around, they both sat down and she continued the horrible tale of Louis and how he and his mother treated her and her mom. Howard L. Bridget had a love affair, from what he hear of his first wife, Kazuya was not surprised at all. She sounded like a very self centered, uncaring and greedy person. As the story continued he could not believe they let this Louis get away with that, it as molestation if not rape. She was in tears by the time she finished her story.

He told her that Louis should expect a special place in hell, when he dies. He explained that he felt like he could get away with anything, and did not care about other people. His mother on the other hand probably encouraged him, to make her and Satellizer's mother suffer. If they suffer enough she must have believed that both would simply runaway, or at worst die.

Satelizer complemented his ability to analyze the story. "The cause of your fear is that in your mind you associate Louis with being a person, and thus whenever a person touches you, your mind think you are being touched by him and you naturally lash out. There are a few things we can do, first you will read a few psychology books to understand and correctly identify what Louis is and those like him. Second you will read a few stories of others like yourself that have suffered this and how they overcame their trauma, but the last is to join a support group. A simple online support group will provide you a means to express yourself and hear what others have to say, if this works you will be able to have a limiter soon."

Kazuya was glad to see she understood everything he told her. "Kazuya thank you, you are the first person I have ever been able to tell this other than Violet or my mother. I to somehow feel a great deal of relief to tell you the truth." Kazuya had his lunch and told her that slowly but eventually she would overcome Louis, the sick bastard was not going to ruin her chance at finding happiness.

The class after he had his lunch was more frightening to the pandora in his class than anything else. He was asked to used a the volt weapon version of his sword and volt texture. If anything the volt equivalent of his normal weapon and armor looked more scary than his normal nova weapon and armor. Kim had him duel one Pandora after another, she hoped that doing this would show them what they lacked.

He defeated every single Pandora in his class, he did not even break a sweat. Some even said he looked bored. Kim decided to have an exhibition duel between herself and Kazuya. They fought against each other with everything they had. Students try to follow their movements but it was almost impossible for them, they were both using high end skills that they would learn in their third year.

The duel ended in a draw as Kazuya had just appeared out of nowhere just behind Kim, and the end of school was heard where they were doing their class. Arthur could not believe that a limiter fought against someone who was in the numbers at their level.

The next day it was going to be a day for the students to be able to go to the nearby town, to purchase items they needed for their own personal hygiene. Some of the Pandora also purchased cosmetics and health related items. Kazuya went to his bank and asked to see how his investment were doing, the clerk told him to stop wasting his time, that a punk like him could barely have a savings account.

"Go to your manager, and tell him Kazuya Aoi is here, and if he does not come and take care of my banking needs I will closed my account and take my money and investment somewhere else!?" The manager wanted an excuse to see the manager anyways, so he went to her office. When he saw her and told her that a brat named Kazuya Aoi was making some useless threats and that they sould send security to deal with him. The manager demanded to know his exact words, when the clerk finished saying his words, the woman looked like she had seen a ghost.

She got up and ran towards the desk Kazuya was waiting. The clerk believed that she ran to scream at the punk. "Mr. Aoi I am very sorry that this idiot treated you with such blatent discourtesy, I beg you to forgive us and give us another chance." Kazuya told her what he told the clerk, he needed a status update of his investments and checking account. The manager went to work and accessed all relavent information as soon as he provide a fingerprint for their scanner to verify his identity. The clerk had never seen a bank account with that many zeroes. He asked if he could have a small amount transfered to a card, he had to make a few purchases. The card was provided free of charge as a way to apologize for their clerk's behavior.

"Mr. Aoi is one of our major investors and has one of the most lucrative portfolios, if he took his investments and closed his account with us. This bank would be history, you nearly ruined us you moron. If he comes back again and you treat him the same way, I swear to Kali that I will personally cut off your balls and shove them down your damn throat till you die!?"

Kazuya decide to buy for her a shoulder massage device and a beautiful necklace. He also purchase some nice perfumes and a few items for his own personal maintenance. Just then he saw what looked like to be a sister of the followers of the goddess Kunlun. Kazuya was a follower of that religion since he was taught the principals of it by a fellow captain. The young woman had been trying to get by, but the guys looked like they wanted to use her for their own sexual gratification.

"By the goddess your Kunlun is an evil and dishonorable one for you to still not be willing to let me pass." The leader of the group walked over to her and ripped her top off! Her breasts where covered in a traditional bandage. "Why let you pass, when me and the boys want to have some fun with you!?" Kazuya was not about to let a woman get raped if he could prevent it.

Kazuya used his freezing ability and froze the men where they stood. "Now you morons, I give you two choices, come with me to the police and confess your crimes! Or die!" The leader knew that he was not kidding. He accepted to do as he ordered. Of course it was a lie, as soon as the freezing stopped they tried to run! He called for hus revolver and in less than a second he shot all three of them on their left leg. They fell down on the ground screaming and crying because of the pain.

He walked up to the class leader and aimed the revolver to his head and was about to pull the trigger. When all of them begged him to please call for the police and they would confess!? He knew that they would try to blame him of assault with a deadly weapon. So he did call the police but by the time they arrive he had the film of three nearby security cameras.

"This freak shot all of us while we were chatting with this babe over there!? I think he was planning to rape her after he killed us!?" Kazuya walks over to the officer and showed him his identification, his military identification. They stood at attention and greeted him with a great deal of respect. He showed them the footage of the cameras. The men understood what happened and took the punks into custody. As the last one, the leader was placed inside the car. The officer looker at him, "you are lucky we got here so fast, Captain Aoi has an international license to kill. He could kill all of you and he would not even need to explain the reason."

"Why were those men not bleeding if you shot them." Kazuya simply took a bullet out of his revolver and tossed it at her. "Rubber bullets. I can change the bullets in this revolver just by thinking about it. What brings you from Tibet sister?" She introduced herself as Rana Linchen and that she was headed towards a place called West Genetics. Kazuya told her he would guide her to her destination.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

Rana was quite happy to talk with him about their common belief. It was rare to see a follower of the goddess outside of Tibet. He told her that he met a brother in the army and was taught the principals of the faith, that he still tried to follow. When they reached the head mistress office he told her secretary that was coming to see the head mistress and that more than likely she was expected. Indeed she was expected but over an hour ago, she asked what happened. "This city is simply was so vast, I got lost. If it had not been for this brother, I would be doomed to wonder forever."

Kazuya left with something that made Rana smile, he bowed and said, "May the blessings of Kunlun be with you." She was happy to hear the traditional farewell. She could only reply that she wished him the same. The secretary had no idea Kazuya was a follower of the goddess Kunlun, she often believed someone so violent could not follow such gentle teachings. Rana corrected her by telling her the brothers of the faith would always seek justice and would not shy from fighting those that would not repeant from their evil ways.

Kazuya decided to pay Kim a visit, and it would be a much welcomed visit as he heard some rather interesting sounds coming from her bedroom. It appears teachers and other academy staff get a small apartment to live in, but it was rather surprising that her front door was not even locked.. He simply was going to visit his beloved and give her a small gift. But the sounds that were coming from her bedroom were hard to misunderstand. It seems Kim was touching herself in a rather intimate way thinking of him, as she begged the imaginary Kazuya for more.

He knocked on the door and he heard the startled reaction from inside. He waited for the door to open and when she saw who it was, she grabbed him and threw him on her bed. As she crawled on her bed towards him she only said, "Clothes off now." He did as she pretty much demanded, his clothes were made using volt texture after all. After a much heated exchange of kisses and touches, licks and caresses she pleaded for him to take her, to take her now.

As if the two could no longer control themselves he pushed and shoved and felt every inch of her womanhood as he entered her. It was as if they did not want it to stop, they became more and more passionate and as they reached their peak and the each shouted their love for each other, he could only hold her close. "Kazu, I missed being able to do this so much, I know we should control ourselves better than this, but I can't help it, I need you, love you, and want to be able to do as other lovers do."

"I know, Kim, believe me I know. I want to be able to be with you too, and give you a good morning kiss each day. I love you, Kim Yumi. Can you imagingne what Kazuha would say if she knew what we feel for each other." Kim kissed him and told him his sister knew already, she left her a letter asking her to make sure she made her brother happy, as only a woman that loved her brother could.

"Well I can safely say you should learn to lock your front door." She laughed and smiled told him she saw him headed to her place from at least a block away. Kim held him close and he accused her of setting the whole thing up. "Guilty as charged, but I was not kidding Kazu, I really did need to be with you, oh and who was that cute girl that you were escorting towards the administration building?" Kazuya took a while to figure she saw him escort Rana.

"No need for jealousy, She is a fellow follower of the goddess who was lost in the city.I had to guide her to her destination it was only common courtesy." Kim asked what he was doing in the city then, that is when he pulled an item from the ground it fell out of his pant pocket as he made his clothes disappear. "Just buying a special something, for a special someone." She turned her back on him and complained that she was sure Satellizer would love his gift.

"I am sure she would, but I bought it for the woman that I love, and if our last few minutes together were any indication. That woman is you, it even has your birthstone in it." Kazuya put the necklace on her neck and she could not help but to feel embarrassed that she was thinking of him cheating on her. "Please understand this once and for all, I am a one woman kind of guy, and my woman is you." She kissed him as soon as he was done.

"Now you understand me, there some really beautiful pandora out there, and I know if they knew you the way I do, they be trying to get you to be theirs. That possibility frightens me to no end. I love you, Kazu. I don't want anything to come between us." Kazuya reassured her that if being in the military, for so long made him ever want to cheat on her, he never would.

The two lovers went to sleep in each others arms and felt like that was simply the best way for them to sleep. The only thing that interrupted the bliss they were in was a rather rude knock on the door. Kim got up, put on a robe and went to try and tell the person in a nice and polite way to bug off. Elize it seems decided to pay her friend a little surprise visit. "Elize, this is not a good time, would you please go home!?" Elise did not understand her friend's attitude.

"Very suspicious that you would try to send away, one of your dearest friends." Kim seriously wanted to get her friend away from her front door, preferably leave. "Elize I had a very busy day and I am tired, I just want to go back in bed and enjoy some nice sleep. Can you honestly tell me, I can't even sleep in my own place!?" Elize wasn't buying it, she was seeing her too nervous for simply wanting to rest. She pushed the door open and marched towards her bedroom, Kim tried everything she could think of to stop her.

"Sleep, yea, sure. Something is going on and you don't want me to know!? So fess up and tell me what are you doing that you feel such remain a secret!?" That is when she finally noticed her necklace. It was simply beautiful, heart shape gem, her birthstone no less. Kim only made excuses and blushed like she was really embarrassed about something. "You had your chance, now I am going to find out!?"

Using her accel turn she rushed right into the bedroom. Kim was not expecting her friend to do something like that. Elize saw that their was someone in her friend's bed. It was simply bad luck that she saw the heap of clothes on the floor, and that it was clearly a man sleeping there. She did the worst thing she could do, she pulled off the sheets and their he was as naked as the day he was born, Kazuya sleeping with a massive boner. "Dear god, that thing is massive, you were enjoying something nice alright but sleep was not it."

"Alright, I was enjoying a little love making with the man I love, and we happen to sleep together after a few hours of enjoying each other in a rather passionate way!?" Elize was still staring at the massive erection. "Would you mind not staring at it, like a dog staring at a butcher shop window display!?" Elize had to confess all her lovers up to present simply did not measure that size.. "Mind if I have a taste of that delicious meat stick?"

Kim went from embarrassed to furious in less time than it took for water to boil. "Let see if I understand what you just asked, you want to have sexual intercourse with my lover!? Well the answer is obvious, HELL NO!? NOW GET OUT OF MY PLACE OR I WILL BE CALLING THE CORONER TO PICK UP YOUR CORPSE!?" Elize ran saying that she was just joking. Kim slammed the door shut as her friend left. "Some people can't take a simple joke!"

Kim crawled back in bed and covered herself and Kazuya and was asleep as she felt his arms around her waist. It was bright and early when she woke up to the smell of a wonderful breakfast being cooked. Good thing her apartment had a small kitchen. Kazuya was putting the final touches to the food he was making. Breakfast in bed, with a tall glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. He had the idea as he woke up. A little thank you for a wonderful night with her, it was the least he could do.

Kim saw him carry the tray and she smiled as she smelled the food he had placed in front of her. "Thank you, Kazu." He kissed her and whispered in her ear, "No, thank you for a wonderful night, I can't remember the last time I slept so comfortably before." She kissed him and told him she felt the same. The old was delicious, the kiss was wonderful, and the sense of intimacy was obvious, since she was eating the food he made and she was not bothered that she had her breasts out in the open, in full display.

"Kazuya, what exactly are you eating for breakfast?" Kim clearly wanting to share some of her food. "Don't you even think of it, after my jog I with a liberal use of speed skills I have plently of time for breakfast and a shower." Which reminded her how many speed techniques could he use, she did not know truth be told. "Kazuya I know you can do an accel turn. But tell me the truth, what other speeds skills do you know." Kazuya watched her eat her breakfast as he began to count them off with his fingers.

"Let's see, accel I can do up to a quad accel turn, double tempest turn, and triple illusion turn. I think that was about it." Kim nearly choked on her toasted bread as he finished saying that. "You are a first year and can do all that!? How in the world are you not a senior!?" Kazuya simply said he did not receive a placement test when he was sent to the academy, he could only guess that his grandfather and the brass felt he was a simple limiter.

"Another way of looking at it is this, fate wanted to make sure we would be able to spend more time together." Kim could not believe he just came up with something like that on the spur of the moment. He watched her eat her meal, and she was done he washed her dishes and left towards his dorm room. While he was gone she changed and got ready for their morning jog. She initially did it to keep in shape, but remembering what happened last night, she knew the extra stamina was useful for so many things.

They both pretended to meet like always, a simple coincidence that a teacher and her students happen to like the same hour to jog and the same jogging trail. They knew better as they each would be trying to out do the other in their flirting. So far Kazuya was doing a great job and she could clearly feel loved and the whole breakfast only served to confirm it. But he had to run st her pace, and that took some control, he could probably run circles around her, but he did not want to make her feel bad.

They finished the run and she did something that caught him unprepared, she pulled him close behind a nearby tree and kissed him as one would kiss a lover that she had not seen in a long time. The only thing that saved them from being called into the head mistress office, was a few things. First that it was very early in the morning, second no one was near where they where, and lastly the tree offered pretty good cover. "Kazu, I might want another night just like last night."

Kazuya told her that he would like to tell the head mistress to let them live their love, and be allowed to live together, like a normal couple. They could be called to fight the Nova on a moments notice, if they were not allowed to live with the person they loved. The cheer depression of being apart could hurt their moral, or even cause them to be distracted during actual combat. "I know, old enough to kill, but not old enough to have a proper relationship? Give me a break."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own freezing in any format, this is fan fiction

The therapy was going very well for Satellizer she told him during lunch some guy bumped into her and for once since she could remember she did not try yo massacre the rude creep. She just walked towards burger queen and placed her order. Kazuya asked her what so great about their burgers? They were salty, fatty and with enough grease to lubricate a bycicle chain.. "Well some peope like the taste, I like that has enough calories to meet my dietary needs. Being a Pandora most of our skills are metabolic as you should know."

He told her he had mostly vegetables or grains, he did not eat meat that much or that often. If he did it was either fish, or chicken. Lamb maybe if it was a festive occasion. She asked him about bacon or ham? Kazuya turned pale when he asked that. "No Pork, No way no how. it's forbidden by my religious practices." She asked what his faith was, she could not believe he was a follower of the goddess Kunlun.

"Don't all followers live somewhere in Tibet?" Kazuya told her their main temple was there sure, but they were minor temples in other places as well. He began to tell her about how an old friend of him introduced him to the teachings and he felt like it was something he could believe. He really felt great after he got used to the diet and managed to get years of toxins out of his system. The faith was a good moral compass and was quite strict about proper etiquette.

Satellizer seeing tha they were pretty open with each other she decides to ask him a bombshell of a question. "Do you have Pandora? I mean have been baptized and everything?" Satellizer hoped that he told her no, but those hopes were soon crushed. "In fact I do. She is a girl I have loved for years. So of course we did the baptism and the room invite." Satellizer could not believe it so she asked him to show her his back. He did not want something like this to ruin her therapy so he took off his top clothing and showed her his back, and sure enough the clear sign that he had a Nova stigmata was easy to see. He put his cloths back on and told her he would not lie to his friends.

"Is she nice? Are you too happy together?" Kazuya did not see the point of the questions. "She is the love of my life, and yes I am very happy with her. I hope that one day when this damn conflict is over I wish for us to marry and have a family together." Satellizer understood that he was indeed very much in love and it was a solid relationship. "It's just that we spend so much time talking about some rather personal things, I got the feeling that you and I you know.."

Kazuya told her he did value her as a friend. He simply was trying to help her work through all the emotional and psychological trauma her demon of w step brother caused her, which she was actually thankful that he was spending so much time doing. Now that she knew that he was just trying to help her it took all the embarrassment and potential emotional conflicts out of it. Kazuys assured her however if she ever needed help, she was free to ask him, after all that is what friends do.

Thanks to this Satellizer said things as they were, they had no reason to be guarded about what they said. This in turn allowed some substantial progress to be made. Satellizer would be able to have a limiter in less time than they figured. As it turns out one of Miyabi's limiters showed some real interest in becoming her limiter and in less than two months they actually planned to have their baptism. Miyabi was less than happy to be sumererly dumped for Satellizer and Satellizer became a warm, caring person again, just like she had been before she even met Louis.

With his work done he could concentrate on training properly, he felt himself become a little rusty since hr had no decent fights so far. Rana was another problem, h

E had told her no less that thousand times he had a partner and he did preform the baptism ceremony and everything that was implied. She was always quick to remind him that Satelizer had a new limiter, he also was quick to tell her she was not his Pandora. "Oh come one, Kazuya I know from a very good source that you do not have a limiter. I was told you simply are as they say, playing hard to get." Kazuya would not stand for such an insult.

"Rana if you value me as a friend, I demand to know who has been decided to sully my honor like that." Rana could see he was not kidding around. She sag down and asked him to forgive her. "She is a third year, I think her name is Atria Simmons." Again Atria and her schemes. "Thank you, Rana that is what I expected. I will deal with this transgression, you do not need to get futher involved with this incident. May the blessing of Kunlun be with you."

Kazuya walked over to the area where the other third years liked to spend time together. "Attia Simmons, you have the gul to try and taint my honor!? I demand a duel tonight, at the simulation center. Be there or I will personally hunt you down like the mongrel you clearly are!?" Elizabeth could feel the hate rolling off him as he left. She stood up and asked that he showed proper respect to a higher grade Pandora. "Consider what she did, this is WS much respect as she deserves. Had I no self control, she would be dead the first moment I met her!?"

As soon as Kazuya was gone, she remembered who this guy was, he had been the limiter to fight and defeat so many Pandora during their last carnival. "What did you do to make him so angry?" Attia simply said that she tried to play matchmaker, and told a younger Pandora what she needed to hear to motivate her in her pursuit of a potential limiter. "Well he does not look that grateful to me. I think me and Arnett should be there as back up." Elizabeth told them to be sure to teach the limiter some proper etiquette while they were there.

Arnett looked pretty happy to face him again, she simply could not get over how easily he defeated her during the carnival. That very evening Kim decided to pay him a small visit and maybe even get him to come over to her apartment for some nightly workout. But when she got there Arthur told her Kazuya had left and he looked particularly vicious when he left their room, he told her that he was afraid Kazuya was off trying to pick a fight again.

She went towards Satellizer's dorm when she found her and Rana talking in the dorm common room. "Has either of you seen Kazuya or Know of a reason he might be upset!?" They both looked at each other looking rather confused. "A third year told me some rather scandalous rumors, and I think Kazuya was rather upset. He looked he was having a rather angry discussion with the third year Pandoras, specially the on that told me the rumors." Kim did not like the sound of that, not one bit. 'If I know my beloved, he will challenge the stupid third year to a duel, but they will bring back up. They already lost to him in the carnival, they would not risk losing to him again.'

"Who was the third year that told you the rumors!?" Rana told her she was someone named Attia Simmons at least that is what she remember her introduce herself as. Kim knew this was bad, really bad, Pandora in the academy had no real combat experience, but Kazuya was a veteran combatant. If they should up and tired to gang up on him this was going to be bloody.

Kim asked both of them to help her and look for Kazuya, she was going to talk to Elize, and Chiffon Fairchild. She told them they were definatly going to need an emergency medical team, Satellizer told her Kazuya would not lose. "I know, which means the medical team is for the idiots that are going to gang up on him, if he was angry before, now he is going going to be furious."

"So you don't even have the guts to face me alone? You just had to bring to innocent people into your beating!?" One introduced herself as Creo and her friend was Arnett. "Look punk you might be lucky and beat us one at a time, but you are nothing against the three of us." Arnett just had to open her bug mouth. "If you apologize for your rudeness and promise to show us those who are your better the respect we deserve, we might forgive you if you plead and do it with tears in your eyes." Attia did not know it but she just made the worst mistake of her young life.

"I think I am showing you the respect that cowards like you deserve. Now you insinuated that I had not done my Baptisn and that Rana should go on and make her limiter!? Well first I do have a Pandora, and she is better than trash like you! Second this ambush is going to be your worst mistake. Lastly the insult about me begging you to forgive me, I will make you three do that, and no I am all out of mercy today, Hope you make it out of this alive!?"

He called not for Nova texture and weapons his armor glowed a deep blue, his weapons looked like that too, but also looked like they were wrapped in blue flames. This was something they read it was still being researched this was plasma texture and weapons. The three were having the same idea, 'Shit I think this is going to hurt.'

Arnett went first and he blocked her attack, so did against Creo, Attia could not believe it was so easy for him to block. Attis attacked and that was blocked. "Well you had your chance, looks like it's my run." He cut Arnett volt weapon in half and it broke apart as it fell on the ground. With his revolver he shot one of her hand anf her weapon shattered into a million pieces, he destroyed Attia's weapon with a clear punch from his armored hand.

"Oh come one, reform your weapons, get up you stupid little maggots, come on put up a fight, the fun is barely getting started." They could not believe he destroyed their weapons and so easily. "Humanity is boned if this is the best it has to defend itself with. I think I will end this fight." He rushed in a speed Arnett who was a speed type, could not follow. He beat Creo and kicked her so hard she was sent crashing against a wall. Arnett did not see him get behind her and he roundhouse kicked and sent her flying against the other wall.

"This can'tbe happening, this is a nightmare." Kazuya appeared right in front of her."No this is not a nightmare, this is your personal hell. Be most welcome and suffer like you never dreamed." Kazuya began giving her a series of punches so hard she as lifted off the group and with the last hit she was sent flying up and she hit the ceiling. "Now it's time we really have some fun, that was enough of a warm up."

With his revolver he shot all three at different places, one one the leg, other on the shoulder and Attia on her foot. The three felt an immense pain. They clearly saw that he shot went clean through. "And we are just getting started. When I am done with you I will carve you three like a Thanksgiving Turkey. And don't bother asking. I told you I was out of mercy today. Let's see how long you manage to survive!?"

Just as he was about to strike the first with his sword, Kim, Elize and Chiffon arrived with a medical crew in tow. "Kazu stop it, don't kill them. Please Kazu show them mercy!?" Kazuya looked at Kim and it was clear he wanted to kill them. "I know that they have been doing things to try to break us up! Please my love, don't dirty your precious hands on fools like them!?" As Kim held him in her arms the armor and weapons vanished. "That is right they are not worth the trouble. Just relax my love, I am not going anywhere no matter what these fools try to do."

Elize was surprised by the precision of the attacks. The shots had done something that was considered impossible. They only damaged the muscle where they hit, but the bone was intact. Precision attack like these where considered impossible. They were in pain, but clearly they will recover after a few weeks of intensive care and rehabilitation. "It looks like my nephew wants to be a teacher too, just like his lover." Elize looked at Chiffon as she finished saying that.

"He wanted to punish their dishonorable behavior and show them their weakness. That is not going to be q lesson they will soon forget." Elize began to wonder what would happen if they had not shown up in time. "Oh there is no mistake they would lose a limb or two. You just don't get to mess with Nova Nobility and get to walk away free of injury. If it was me, there would not be enough of them to fit inside a matchbox. Sometimes my nephew is too merciful for his own good." Chiffon had her eyes open and Elize saw her stare at the three Pandora, with a glare and eyes that look like they were on a Nova.


End file.
